


Tied Down

by enderjan, kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderjan/pseuds/enderjan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Catra tells Adora her fantasy, and Adora tries to fulfill it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 72





	Tied Down

“Is she worth waiting for?” A question that Adora and Catra often receive from their peers ever since they established a long distance relationship. Adora had to travel back and forth from planet to planet for her Planet Revitalization Mission with Entrapta, Glimmer and Bow, while Catra decided to stay in Bright Moon because she promised Perfuma that she would do daily meditation with her. Catra was hopeful that when Adora gets back, she will be a much better girlfriend and best friend for her. 

The two lovebirds never failed to show each other how much they care for one another. They both once thought that relationships like this are filled with uncertainties but they try their hardest to always have something to look forward to.

Catra: can we have a video call date soon? i miss your face (12:45)

Catra: have you eaten, dumbass?(12:45)

Adora: I already ate. What about you? (12:47)

Adora: If you haven’t eaten, you won’t get any souvenirs (12:47)

Adora: Yes let’s have that date soon! (12:48)

Catra: looking forward to seeing your dumb face again (12:50)

Adora: Let’s call each other around 10 pm. I can’t wait. I love you (12:51)

Despite having limited exposure from one another, setting plans for dates like this ought to keep the sparks alive. Catra and Adora would go about their day and patiently wait until they both have the time to talk to each other once again.

Catra: i miss you. when can we call? (22:06) 

Adora: I just got back. After I shower? (22:15)

Catra: i'm imagining you with water running down your beautiful body ah fuck i'm so horny (22:23)

Adora: incoming call to Catra (22:45)

Catra’s tail wagged at the sight of Adora’s incoming call on her screen. She immediately jumped on her feathery Bright Moon bed to get comfortable. Accepting the call, she purred out, 'Hey Adora.' Catra was only wearing a suit jacket, and when she leaned forward, Adora could see hard brown nipples peeking out from the thin red fabric. 

Adora groaned. 'Catra, why are you teasing me like this? You already know that my friends are in the hotel room next door.'

Catra smirked, 'Yeah, I do, which makes teasing you even more fun. I've been fantasising about you all night. Look at you right now, with your hair wet and messy, dripping down to your chest. I want to mark you all over.'

Adora undid her white bathrobe, exposing her bare body to the camera. She gently pinched one of her pink nipples, gasping at the contact. 'Catra…'

Catra's voice, now sultry and soft, made Adora shiver. 'What are you thinking about, my little slut? And who allowed you to play with your nipples?'

Adora removed her hand and took off her bathrobe. 'Sorry, mistress.' She said sheepishly.

Catra leaned back into the cushions, 'I want to tell you all about my fantasy, baby. Would you like to hear it?' 

Seeing Adora's eager nod, she continued, 'I was fantasising about you tied up for me, legs spread so I could see your glistening pussy.' Adora gulped loudly, she could already imagine Catra tying her wrists on the bed frame. Just the thought of it is making her even wetter. 

‘I can turn your fantasies into reality, baby.’ Adora winked seductively at the camera. She stood up and put her phone on the desk in front of her bed while it’s being supported by a lamp. ‘Let me show you what you’re missing.’ Adora went back on the bed and Catra can finally see her girlfriend fully naked in front of her. Catra could already feel the dampness on her underwear. ‘You dirty slut, you’re making me wetter.’ Catra purred out and the remark made Adora put on a proud smirk on her face.

Adora closed her eyes and focused on the thought of transforming into She-Ra to please her horny girlfriend. A bright blue light illuminated the entire room and disrupted Catra’s sight of her girlfriend but once it all faded out, an eight foot tall warrior like lady was sitting down on the bed, entirely naked. Catra can’t help but feel even more turned on by the pleasing sight. ‘Isn’t this what you wanted to see, baby?’ Adora murmured with a sultry voice and then spread her legs wider. The hotel bed sheets are now damped by her juices. ‘I can fucking see how wet you are right now, baby and I want to fuck you using the new toy I bought for us.’ Catra sounded even more desperate than before. 

‘You went to the dirty store without me? You should be punished for that.’ Adora reached her hand out to reveal a shiny golden sword and with a small swift movement of the hand, it turned into a rope. ‘Keep your eyes on me, baby.’ Adora instructed while tying her wrists together. 

Catra took off her suit jacket. She imagined that She-ra was the one pinching her nipples, one hand swiftly reached down to her clit and started to slowly rub the hard nub. Adora stared at her girlfriend's exposed form, eyes never leaving Catra's movements. 'You look so hot right now, baby.' Her encouragement made Catra jerk in pleasure, unable to control the little sounds coming from her throat. Moaning, Catra imagined scratching Adora's back while she fucked herself wide open for Adora to see. Two fingers deep in her pussy, she spread her legs fully on the bed, allowing Adora to see her clenching hole. Catra wanted to bury her head into Adora's wet folds, slurping the wetness there. Her movements becoming more desperate, she stopped holding herself back from moaning.

‘Hnghh…Adora..’ Catra whimpered. She focused the camera on her tight wet pussy while she finger fucked it. Such a sight made Adora groan in frustration. She wanted to be there to please her longing girlfriend.

‘Can I touch myself too?’ Adora asked desperately. As she was about to reach out for her clenching pussy, she heard a loud growl coming from Catra, ‘No, you can’t touch yourself. If you want to be pleasured so badly then hump on a pillow.’ Catra instructed.

'Catra, please.' Adora felt so needy. 'I need to be touched, please, Catra.' That only made Catra increase the speed of her fingers. Adora could hear wet sounds and she squeezed her thighs together. Watching Catra's finger pinching her clit, Adora began to awkwardly hump the pillow, hands still tied. Catra suddenly stopped her movements and arched her back, letting out a long groan. Adora saw Catra's pussy clench over air and wished that her fingers were filling that tight pussy. 'Catra?' Adora asked, uncertain. 'Are you still there?' 

The camera moved and Catra's face appeared. 'Hey, dumbass. Still turned on?' Catra looked like a mess, and Adora wanted to plant kisses all over her cute face. Adora pouted, 'Yeah. Are you going to do anything about it?'

Catra gave her a smirk. 'No, I'm just going to watch you hump that pillow. Isn't that what sluts do?'

Adora hurriedly untied herself and started to hump that pillow in earnest. Catra watched as her girlfriend's perfect tits bounced, legs wide open for Catra to see that pink clit. 'You're so beautiful.'

While Adora was humping a pillow in desperation, Glimmer was in the next room, listening to some suspicious sounds. Worried, she knocked on Adora's door. 'Adora? Are you alright?'

Adora immediately stopped moving, and fumbled around, looking for her bathrobe. 'I'm fine!' She shouted shakily. 

Glimmer went back to her room, distantly hearing Catra's loud cackle.


End file.
